


Cutting Losses

by hatebeat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, hisoka morow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatebeat/pseuds/hatebeat
Summary: Illumi and Hisoka find a way to pass the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nursehelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursehelena/gifts).



> Written for [nursehelena](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nursehelena)'s prompt: _Hisoka losing go fish_.

Not only was it a public airship, but the two of them were sitting very conspicuously around a small table in the central room of the public airship. Hisoka didn't particularly care about such details, as a 'ship was only a means of getting from point A to B, but he knew that Illumi was stewing silently. The Zoldyck family had an entire fleet of private airships, if Illumi told it true. Nevertheless, the details of today's business required that they flew publicly.

Hisoka built a tower of cards while Illumi glared at it. They only had a handful of hours left in the air.

After seven cards, his tower would be done. Hisoka wasn't using his aura to hold the tower together. Five to go. It was a slight challenge to keep the tower standing with the turbulence of the airship. Just two left.

A woman walked past the two of them and her foot scuffed the leg of the table. Cards toppled everywhere. Hisoka watched them fall, then glanced up at the woman. She hadn't even stopped to notice what she'd done. A disappointed sigh escaped his lips.

"Oh," Illumi suddenly said, clapping his hands lightly together."We can play a game."

Hisoka's left eyebrow crept up. "I don't know any." He was skilled in tricks and sleight of hand, knew (and had invented) a few games that he could play by himself, but nobody had ever wanted to play a game _with_ him.

At least, not a card game.

To his surprise, Illumi's face lit up. His mouth bent into the minutest of smiles and his eyebrows lifted marginally-- an expression that Hisoka recognised on him as excitement. 

"I know one. A butler taught it to my brothers when they were smaller."

"A children's game?"

"She called it 'Go Fishing,'" said Illumi, speaking over him. Hisoka moved to gather the cards. "Ah, no, leave them there."

Illumi scooped up a number of them and held out half of them to Hisoka.

"Essentially, your goal is to gather all four of each type of card," Illumi explained. "You can ask me for one, but if I don't have it you may pick up one of these to find it."

"Sounds boring," Hisoka purred, smirking at Illumi. He was somewhat amazed that his friend was this interested in finding a distraction when Hisoka assumed he would be on even higher alert. But he supposed that nobody here was threatening enough to override the stress caused by Illumi's distaste of traveling by public transport. 

"I'll go first," Illumi offered, as if Hisoka hadn't said a word a protest. "Do you have a three?"

"No," Hisoka said, setting his cheek in his palm.

"Are you lying?"

"No," Hisoka said, staring at the three of spades in his hand. 

Illumi considered the pile on the table for a moment, then picked up a card. "Okay. You may go."

The exchange went back and forth for several minutes in a similar fashion. Illumi seemed to be setting many cards aside into what he called 'books', though Hisoka had yet to amass any. Illumi was asking him for a card again, and while Hisoka considered whether or not to hand it over, his pupils flicked up to someone entering the room.

It was the same woman who had kept him from finishing his tower. Hisoka's lips twisted contemptuously as he chose a card from his hand and used _shu_ to sharpen its paper edges into razors. The card sliced into the woman's throat almost immediately after he flicked it from his fingertips.

Screams erupted around them. Ah, damn. Hisoka had nearly forgotten that they were surrounded by many people. Illumi hardly reacted, however, until...

"Ah!" Illumi said with a start. 

Hisoka turned his attention back to his companion. "Hm?"

"You cheated. You said you didn't have a seven."

"I just drew one," Hisoka said with a lazy smile, despite the commotion surrounding them.

"No, no," Illumi contested patiently. "You haven't drawn since I asked."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You cheated, so you lose."

"Alright," Hisoka conceded. "Shall we make our exit?"  



End file.
